Bethyl Prompts
by elyneri
Summary: Where I post prompts I was given. Mostly bethyl prompts, but I might get inspired to write something else. Yes, you can send me prompts, just look to the first chapter for the kind of prompts I like, but they can be one word prompts too.
1. You Can't Die

So I want some ideas to turn over in my head, so I'm requesting these sort of prompts for one shots:

**Title**: come up with a title for a one shot and I'll write one base off the title

**Sentence**: give me a sentence that has to be used at some point.

**Item**: give me an item that has to appear at least once

Try to keep it relatively short and general. Usually I write something within the time line of the show, but depending on the prompts I'm given, I might do an AU or something like to see in the future of the show. You can send me some obscure prompts like "in a galaxy far far away," or "the dragon breathed fire," or "photosynthesis." I'll probably write something just as obscured.

Just be sure to tell me if it's a title, sentence, or item. If not, I'll just pick. :P

**Sentence Prompt From Tumblr: "**_You Can't Die, your too damn mean."_

Abraham stomped towards Daryl, his face as red as his hair "What the hell was that about? I had it under control."

"Like hell you did," replied Daryl taking a stepped towards Abraham. "If I hadn't stepped in you woulda been walker meat."

"Better one of us then both of us! Who would've protected Eugene if you had die too? Not that little blond girl. You can't die-"

"You're too damn mean!" Both Daryl and Abraham jumped at the voice. They turned towards the voice, ready to chew out the person for yelling and drawing the walkers attention. Before they opened their mouths, they froze, regretting their decision.

Beth was glaring at them. She had enough of their bullshit. Abraham was being reckless and stupid which was pissing Daryl off and causing him to act reckless. Neither one of them were hearing a thing that Beth or Eugene said to them. In frustration, Beth shouted the first thing that popped in her mind.

When Beth saw the expressions their faces when they turned towards her, she knew they were going to chew her out for drawing the walkers attention even though they were the ones being loud.

One look at Beth's face shut them up. Beth didn't say a word. She just glared at them each for a few seconds, letting them know she was done dealing with their bullshit. Finally, Beth turned away and said, "Come on, Eugene," before heading off. She didn't look back to see if anyone followed her.

The men stood frozen for a second. Daryl was the first one to recover and started following Beth's lead. It wasn't the first time he's seen Beth Greene angry. Daryl's movement snapped Eugene out of his dazed and he soon followed.

Abraham stood frozen for a few seconds longer. He let out a low whistle. "Damn. Maybe I underestimated her," and followed the others.

**A/N: **So, the person who requested it probably was expecting Beth to say that sentence, but for some reason it sounded like something Abraham would say to Daryl. I couldn't think of a way that I liked that had the whole sentence used by one person, so I cheated and decided to try to make it like two people saying one sentence. Hope it works and you guys like it!


	2. High Heel Show

**Item Prompt Request ****From Tumblr****:** High Heel Show

**A/N:** I think you meant high heel shoe, but I worked both in. XD The next prompt I'll work will the crop top one requested in the reviews.

Beth entered one of the rooms in the children ward of the hospital they were clearing. Beth only needed a quick look to see it was clear of walkers, but something caught her eye. On the wall across from hospital bed was kid cut out letters that spelt, "High Heel Show." Below it was paper cut out high heel shoes of various colors. On a table below the cut outs was a stuff rabbit. Next to it was one red high heel shoe that had fallen over.

Beth smiled. She remembered the times as a little girl she would grabbed her mother's pair of high heel shoes that were much too big for her a little feet and walked around the house wearing them, giggling about how silly the shoes were.

"Somethin' wrong?" asked Daryl as he peeked into the room trying to see what was holding Beth's attention.

Beth shook her head. "No, I was just thinking about how we'll need to get Judith a pair of high heels."

Daryl stared at Beth, his eyebrows furrowed. "She's a little young for that, ain't she?"

Beth laughed. "In a couple of years she won't be. Come on, we better finish clearing the rest of the hallway before Rick comes looking for us."


	3. Bethyl Week

**A/N:** This was for Bethyl Week on tumblr. Enjoy!

**7/14 – Prompt: Secret**

Beth hated secrets. And Daryl Dixon was trying to keep a secret from her. "What?" she asked as she held eye contact with him. She had never expected Daryl to suggest for them to stay here, here in the funeral home. She knew him. He didn't think there were good people out here, at least not enough to risk running into the bad ones. Beth couldn't fathom what could have possibly changed his mind. She could tell he didn't want to talk about it, but she wanted to know. She wanted to know more about Daryl.

Beth could tell that her unwavering gaze made Daryl uncomfortable, nervous even. He kept glancing away. Finally, Daryl shrugged his shoulders and made a noise that was a less of answer then before.

Beth grinned. She enjoyed breaking down Daryl's walls and getting him to answer. To voice his feelings. She enjoyed getting to know him. He had become more important to her then she ever imagined.

"Don't," Beth mimicked Daryl's response, still grinning. "What changed your mind?" She looked him straight in the eyes, a wide smile on her face, waiting for him to answer.

This time Daryl didn't look away and held eye contact with Beth. Beth was caught off guard by the intensity of his gaze, at what he was trying to convey to her that he couldn't articulate in words. His secret.

Her heart started to race. Her smile slipped from her lips. Her mind went blank, unable to form any words or thoughts at what she was seeing in Daryl's eyes. She could only uttered one word, "Oh."

They sat there for a few seconds, just staring into each other eyes. Suddenly, they both heard the sounds of the alarm, snapping them out of the trance. The moment was broken and when Daryl went up to check the door, Beth suddenly felt frustrated, but thankful for the interruption. It gave her time to process what had just happen.

**7/15 – Prompt: Red**

Beth watched Daryl as he cleaned his arrows with his red rag. The same red rag he had since the first time she meant him on her Daddy's farm all those months ago. Riding on his motorcycle, Daryl stood out from the rest. Beth couldn't help but notice him. Her eyes kept wondering over to him. The way he held himself, the way he moved. There was no hesitation in his voice when he spoke. So full of confidence, like he wasn't afraid of anything. But that wasn't the only thing that attracted Beth's attention.

It was Daryl's determination to find the little girl. His unwavering hope that she was alive. Beth could see how much it meant to Carol that at least someone believed her daughter was alive even though she herself was losing faith. When Daryl came back, barely alive, blood stained from an arrow in his side, a bullet grazing his head, Beth wondered what kept him going. Why he kept fighting to live. Why didn't he give up?

Beth remembered the barn massacre. A harsh eye opener on the reality of their new world. That her mom and brother were gone forever. Her daddy was wrong. They weren't going to get better.

Beth remembered her vision going red as she watched everyone shoot all the walkers, ending them for good. She remembered how time felt like it slowed down as she watched her mother and brother fall to the ground. She remembered how everyone froze when they saw the little girl coming out the barn. Carol's anguish. Daryl holding Carol back. The look on his face when he saw the little girl. The one that mirrored everything she was feeling at that moment. After Beth had recovered from her shock over losing her family, her mother trying to kill her, those moments stuck with her. What was the point of living if that was their fate? If everyone they love, know, were just going to end up as walkers and try to kill them? What was the point?

When Beth found herself standing in the bathroom, the shard of glass against her wrist, she was already second guessing her decision. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Tears soaked her cheeks. Her hands shook. She told herself that she could do this. That it was her decision. To choose how she left this world or wait for her inevitable end. Beth quickly pulled the shard of glass against her inner wrist. Blood started gushing out of the cut. Against her pale skin, the blood looked even redder. Suddenly, everything became clear. She heard Maggie banging open the door. Beth found the answer. She turned towards Maggie as she came busting through the door. She wanted to live.

Daryl snapped Beth out of her thoughts. "What?" he asked noticing Beth lost in thought.

Beth just stared at Daryl for a few seconds, debating if she should tell him. Tell him it was him who made her realized that she wanted to live. That his search for the little girl wasn't in vain. He was the one who made her realize she wanted to live. That there was still good people out there. People who were willing to have faith despite the odds stacked against them. That someone would tirelessly search for someone thought to be dead. That this life was worth fighting for and this world was worth living in.

"I bet there's a story that goes along with that red rag." Daryl just shrugged his shoulders and went back to cleaning his arrow. Beth smiled, accepting the challenge. By the end of the night, Beth would know the story behind that red rag and Daryl might hear a story about how he gave her faith.

**7/16 – Prompt: Numb**

Even after being reunited with everyone from the prison, Daryl still felt numb. His chest felt hollowed and empty. His world dark and bleak except for the small glimmer of hope he desperately grasped at. The feelings he had been carrying the moment he lost the trail of the car and meant Joe's group. No matter how much he tried or how much seeing the others alive filled him with joy, he couldn't fully get rid of those feelings. They always lingered somewhere deep down in his soul and he wasn't sure they would ever disappear until he saw her again.

"Is everything okay, Daryl?" asked Carol. They were both on watch duty, patrolling the road they were camped near.

"Mmm." Daryl felt Carol's gaze on him for a few seconds. He looked at her, meant her eyes, than looked away. Daryl didn't know if he could open up about everything he was feeling at the moment. It had been hard enough to talk Rick about what happened after the prison fell. There was so much he wanted to say but couldn't. He couldn't let himself fall apart, not when they needed him to be strong after what happened that night.

"Is it about what happened with Karen and David?"

"Wha'? No. Tyreese forgave you."

"Rick hasn't. He still doesn't trust me. I can see it in his eyes."

Daryl shuffled his feet. He himself wasn't sure if he could fully trust Carol again either. She killed two of their own and no matter her reasons, it was still something he couldn't easily look past. "He's glad to have you with us again, we're all are." Daryl wasn't lying when he said that. He was glad to her. Seeing Carol, Tyreese, and Judith alive was another light that reminded him to be strong. Still, he felt so numb inside. It was probably what held him together.

"What's really eaten you up on the inside Daryl? What happened while you were out there?"

Daryl froze. Carol followed his gaze towards a car parked down the road. Painted on the back window shield was a white cross.

"Daryl, what's going on? Why are you chasing them?" A gun fight had broken out between them and the other people. In the chaos, the white cross car managed to drive off, but they left another one behind, a van, that Daryl and Carol managed to procure. Daryl chased the other car for a few miles before it pulled too far ahead for him to see them, but he had an idea where they were heading now.

"They got Beth." Daryl's grip on the steering wheel tighten. His foot pressed a little harder on the gas pedal. "They took her before I got out. I chase them as far as I could… but I… lost them."

Carol was silent for a few seconds. "Are you sure these are the same people?"

"No." Carol opened her mouth to say something, but Daryl cut her off. "It's not the same car, but the other car also had a white cross on its windshield. It ain't a coincidence."

Carol was silent for a moment. "How long as it been since they've taken Beth?"

Daryl knew exactly how many days it had been since he last saw Beth. Every time he closed his eyes at night, he dreamt of a different outcome of that night. Sometimes good. Sometimes bad. But no matter the outcome of the dreams, he always awoke to Beth's smile, asking him, _What changed your mind. _If Daryl told Carol how many days had passed since then, he knew exactly what Carol would say. "She ain't dead."

"Daryl, you don't know-"

"She ain't dead," Daryl interrupted in a low and firm growl letting Carol know the topic wasn't up for discussion. Daryl noticed he was gripping the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles were white. Taking a deep breath, Daryl loosen his death grip on it. His fingers fidget as he gathered his nerves to voice the one thing he secretly held onto. "She's alive." His faith that Beth was alive.

Daryl never took his eyes off the road as he said those words. He didn't want to see the doubt in Carol's eyes. That numbness he had been feeling since she's been gone was finally dulling with the growing hope of seeing Beth again. And when he was finally reunited with her, he would tell her all the things he couldn't say that nigh. All the words he told her every night in his dreams.

**7/17 – Prompt: Enchanted**

Daryl set his crossbow down on the floor. He sat on the yoga ball and slowly rolled it back as he leaned his back across it. His back arc across the top of the ball, the red rag in his back pocket dangled, following the curve of the ball until the end touched the ground. His hunting knife slid to the side of his hip. When Daryl head touched the ground, he raised his arms as he placed the palms of his hands together in front of his face causing his shirt to rise up and expose his stomach.

"What are you doin'?" asked Beth.

"Stretchin' my back. Feels good."

Beth bit her bottom lip. She couldn't help but stare at his exposed stomach, like she was enchanted by it. The corners of her mouth moved into a smile as an idea popped into her head. One she couldn't resist.

Beth walked over to Daryl quietly. He was relaxed, not paying close attention, trusting her to keep watch. Her hand hovered over Daryl's exposed stomach for a second before her index finger grazed the top of his stomach. She felt his stomach flinch at the touch. She continued to slide her finger across his stomach, barely touching it, startling Daryl. His hands flew away from his face as he tried to sit back up. The sudden movement caused Daryl to lose his balance and roll off the ball.

Beth laughed as Daryl quickly sat up. "Wha' you do that for?" A playful grin spread across her face as she approached Daryl. She leaned down, giving him a kiss on the cheek. The stubble on his cheek made her lips tingle. Beth pulled away, her big doe eyes meeting his soft blue ones for a second. Her lips twitched into a smile before she turned around and walked away, leaving a stun Daryl behind.

Daryl stared after the girl who had enchanted him the moment she placed her hand over her heart and said "here," that night full of moonshine.

**7/18 – Prompt: Dream**

Daryl laid on his stomach on the bed with his back exposed, the sheets covering just his lower half. Beth laid next to him with her head propped up on her hand. Her index finger gently moved across his skin, tracing the scars on his back as she quietly hummed a song not knowing that Daryl only pretended to still be asleep.

Beth still didn't know the stories behind those scars on his back, she hadn't asked yet. Daryl knew she would eventually and he would tell her, but for now they both just wanted bask in their happiness a little longer.

Beth started to draw circles on Daryl's back, slowly working her way down his back. Daryl couldn't help but release a moan at the movement. Beth chuckled and Daryl felt her weight shift as leaned across him to get a batter look at his face. Her hair trailed across his shoulder blades with movement, sending shivers down his spine. Her soft, warm skin following behind it as she laid across his back, waiting for him to open his eyes.

When Daryl opened his eyes he saw Beth looking over his shoulder at him. When their eyes meant, Beth kissed his shoulder without breaking eye contact, giving him goose bumps. She smiled that smile he loved, the one he couldn't help but smile back at, as she said, "Good morning."

"Mornin'," Daryl rumbled. He watched as Beth got out of the bed. He admired her body as she leaned down to pick her shirt up from the ground.

It was these sort of moments that made him feel like he was dreaming. For Daryl the turn had been almost like a blessing. He found a group of people who became family to him. People who loved, trusted, and looked up to him. He found someone who he cared so deeply for, he had no words to express his feelings with it. Things he never imagined he would have in his life before the turn. Now that he had them, it made him afraid. Afraid of losing them again. So Daryl held onto these moments for as long as he could. Tucking them away deep in his heart to keep his it together for the day when it would be the only thing he would have left of them.

Daryl reached out and grabbed Beth's arm, pulling her back into bed, wanting to live in the moment for a little longer. If it was all a dream, Daryl hoped he never awoke from it.

**7/19 – Prompt: Memory**

"We bury our people." Glenn words echoes in Daryl's head as he digs up the fresh ground. A distant memory.

"I'll never forgive him. Not after what he did to Glenn. Not after what he did to my family. To my sister." The shovel was back in the ground. Daryl stomped on it, loosing the dirt. Daryl could he hear Beth's anger in her tone, the tears she choked back. She was trying to be so strong for her sister, that even alone with Daryl, she didn't allow herself to cry. Daryl wasn't good with words and he knew he couldn't say anything to comfort her. So he did the only thing he could do, Daryl pulled Beth's into his arms and held her tight. Beth's arms wrapped around his waist, holding him tight as she buried her head into his chest and started to cry. They just stood there. Daryl stroking Beth's hair, kissing the top of her head, as his own tears silently rolled down his cheeks.

"Daryl, you can stop digging now. The hole is large enough." The voice broke the memory. Daryl looked up and saw Maggie standing over the hole, Rick next to her, his hand held out. Daryl grasped Rick's hand, accepting the help. Rick pulled Daryl out of the grave.

Daryl looked down at cover body they were burying. He try not to dwell on who it was he burying as leaned down and picked up the body up. The body felt so heavy in his arms despite the size and Daryl couldn't help but look down at it. When he saw the blond hair poking out from the blanket that wrapped, Daryl could no longer hold back his sorrow.

The tears came cascading down his cheeks as he clutched Beth's body closer. His last memory of her was them mourning Glenn's death. Daryl turned towards the grave he dug for her. He gave her one last kiss on her forehead before lowering her into the grave. The only thing he had left of her was the memories they created together. Memories he would hold close to his heart until the day he died.

**7/20 – Prompt: Hope**

Daryl never gave up hope. He wouldn't. He couldn't. It was what kept him going. Hope that she was alive. Hope that there were still good people out there. Hope he would see her again. Hope that she had reawakened in his soul again. Finding the others alive only made that hope stronger.

So when Daryl caught a glimpse of a blond ponytail in one of the windows of the buildings, Daryl didn't think, he just act. His feet moved on his own. He didn't look back to see if anyone was following. He thought he heard someone call his name, but Daryl was too focus on the windows where he saw that glimmer of hope.

Not using his usual tactics of drawing the walkers towards the door, Daryl burst through the door, crossbow held high, finger on the trigger. He quickly moved through the room towards the stairs leading up to the second floor. The stairs creaked as he moved up them, but Daryl ignored them, taking them two at a time. When he reached the landing, he could hear walkers down the hallway. Daryl moved towards the sound.

As Daryl turned the corner, he saw five walkers trying to get through a partially closed door. He didn't hesitate. He pulled the trigger. The bold flew through the air into a walker's head. It dropped to the ground. _One down, four to go_, noted Daryl as he pulled out his hunting knife. Knife held high, Daryl approach the other walkers, still focus on their prey behind the door. Daryl crept up behind one, his knife plunging into its skull. The movement caught the other walkers attention as Daryl quickly pulled his knife out. He pushed the unanimated corpse towards two walkers. The third walker descended on Daryl. It had been a larger man then Daryl. Daryl struggled with it for a few seconds until he knife found its target, but as Daryl went to pull the knife out the skull, the few seconds of struggle gave the walkers enough time to descend on Daryl. Daryl lost his grip on the knife as the larger walker fell to the ground.

Weaponless, Daryl was in a life and death struggle as he used one walker to keep the other walker away from him. The walkers started to push him back down the hallway, back towards where he had left his crossbow. Using all his strength, Daryl pushed the two walkers away. He quickly turned around, racing for his crossbow. Daryl quickly picked it up as he turned it around, ready to swing it at the approaching walkers, but what he saw when he turned around wasn't two walkers descending on him. Instead, the walkers were on the ground, motionless. Standing above them was a breathless Beth.

Both Daryl and Beth stood there just staring at each other, shock. Their expressions mirror each other's. After a second, Beth started to smile as tear began to swell up in her eyes. She took a step towards Daryl. The movement knocked Daryl out of his shock as he too took a step towards her. Suddenly, Beth was running towards Daryl as he was stepping towards her wondering if everything was all a dream. That his hope came alive. When Beth came running into his arms, her arms wrapping around his neck in a tight hug as his wrapped around her waist. And when Beth whispered the words, "I never gave up hope that I'll find you," Daryl knew it wasn't a dream.

"Me too, Beth. Me too," whispered Daryl as he squeezed a little tighter as if he would never let her go again.


End file.
